Short-range wireless communication protocols enable a computing device to communicate with readers proximate to the computing device. For example, radio frequency identification (RFID), BLUETOOTH brand communications, Wi-Fi, and near-field communication (NFC) technology enable a user to perform actions with the computing device such as completing a financial transaction, gaining access to a building, and gaining entry to a transit system. Existing systems have an electronic wallet that stores a plurality of cards. In some of the existing systems, however, the user is limited to manually selecting and activating one of the cards to complete a transaction. In some of the existing systems where each of the cards remains activated at all times, the reader, rather than the user, chooses among the activated cards to complete a transaction.